


Любовь моя

by UnOriginal_Paste



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Denial, Heavy Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Victor Nikiforov, Spirits, This really hurt me when writing, Very VERY confusing, not a lot of tags I can say, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnOriginal_Paste/pseuds/UnOriginal_Paste
Summary: They all told me to move on.But I can't.I wan't to see you one more time.Just for one day.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 15





	Любовь моя

* * *

_Sounds of the water would dribble from my ears._

_I would sit, and look towards the blue sky._

_With my hand placed on yours, I knew my whole life is complete._

_I have found the one who has fit me, and the one to make me complete._

_I have cherished you with love, greatness, and support._

_I cannot thank you enough, for all of the things you have done._

_To make me complete._

* * *

_I have wanted to hang out with you, each day and everyday._

_To give you my love, and to give you my whole heart._

_You accepted it, you gave your heart to me, you have trusted me with everything._

_Your heart was fragile, I gently kept it in my own hands._

_I have loved you for so long, ever since we have seen again._

_I have caught my eye on you, that brought colors into my world._

_I was cherished, I was loved._

_I never felt this feeling ever since._

_My life was complete with you, with others who have helped us. Supported us._

_To make our lives complete._

* * *

_Where are you now?_

_Where did you go?_

_I have been searching, oh for so long._

_I have rang your phone, but you have never picked up._

_I wonder where, you are now._

_I am waiting, worried for you._

_Along with others, who have been with you._

_Sending posters, and everything I can._

_I have picked up your love, and everything you have had._

_Years and years time has passed by._

_I have never learned to say goodbye._

_In my entire life._

* * *

_I've waited for oh so long._

_I want to know where you are._

_I want to know if you are safe._

_I drop these letters each time._

_Around the beach, in your room, and everywhere you go._

_I still haven't found any luck, in finding you so._

_I am desperate, I am lifeless without you._

_You gave me this spark, that I have never felt before._

_I will never give up, in finding you so._

* * *

_Years and more years have passed by._

_You were never there to say goodbye._

_I still have not lost hope, without you, I am empty._

_I have cried every night, desperate for your embrace._

_I have touched myself multiple times, just to relieve myself from this pain._

_I will still be looking, everywhere for you._

_Even if you have drifted away, I will still look for you._

* * *

_I have won multiple medals._

_To remove my pain._

_But forgetting you was hard._

_I always remembered._

_All those times we spend together, forever and ever._

_I have tried to relieve myself from this mess._

_But their love was nothing compared to you._

_I turned them all down, all of it just for you._

_I wish for you to come back._

_I want for you to come back._

_Where have you been all this time?_

_My heart has always been in your hands._

* * *

_I retired from skating._

_But where have you been?_

_Your parents have not cared._

_People have forgotten about you._

_I have been desperate, looking for you all this time._

_I have lost all of our friends, because of my selfish minds._

_I want to see you one more time._

_I want to see you one last time._

_Your beautiful face is all I need._

_To cover up this greed of mine._

* * *

_They all told me to move on._

_But I can't._

_I wan't to see you just one more time._

_Just for one day._

_I have slowly lost hope._

_But my heart has stayed the same._

_I felt so lifeless._

_Without your presence._

* * *

_I have stopped giving these letters out._

_And gathered them all back from where they were._

_When I was walking around the park._

_There was no body around where._

_The crowds were gone, including the cars and people._

_I looked everywhere for an answer._

_There wasn't one either._

_Walking around in these empty roads._

_I saw a familiar presence._

_For all this time,_

_You were there, in all of my life._

_I walked closer to you, but you didn't turn back._

_I reached out to you._

_But you never react._

_I felt my soul empty._

_As my body would disappear._

_I want to see you one last time._

_Instead of your back, I want to see you one last time._

_Your smile, your face, your blush._

_I miss all of that._

_I felt everything disappear into black._

_I didn't want this to end._

_My Love, my life, my cherished._

_I love you, and I always will-_

* * *

"Vitya, wake up!"

"Vitya, honey? please wake up, we have practice today."

I wake up to everything normal, with everything and all of it.

I saw a familiar face, with those glasses and hair.

My love, my life.

I immediately hug my love, and hug him tightly to which he squeaks and slowly hugs back.

Tears would roll down my eyes, while they are shut, as my love would ask why am I crying.

Sobbing and with everything I have, cradling him, cherishing him.

_"Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня никогда больше, я люблю тебя, и я всегда буду любить тебя, пока не умру. Моя любовь, я буду и всегда буду.."_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no comment though-  
> if you know and solved the whole puzzle of what has happened, feel free to comment your prediction!-


End file.
